Quite often a person may receive one or more telephone calls while the person is busy with another call or is simply unable or unwilling to take the new call. For example, a salesperson for, a company may receive many calls throughout the day from customers, company representatives, family members, etc. In some circumstances, the salesperson's incoming calls may be placed on hold and be treated identically when the salesperson already is on the phone. However, the salesperson may want to queue or otherwise process the calls in a designated order or otherwise be able to direct how the calls should be queued or processed. For example, if the salesperson is receiving a number of calls, the person may want to queue the incoming calls such that the salesperson takes the calls from customers first, then calls from other company employees, then calls from family members.
It would be advantageous to provide methods, apparatus, computer software and means for allowing a call to a busy telephone number to be queued and/or handled in accordance with one or more rules.